It's That Plot Again
by shewhowasnamedanyway.bummer
Summary: This is so over-used, I almost feel likes a requirement to have a you're-now-in-death-note story if you're a fanfiction death note author- Anyway, Justice and Liberty are sisters that rarely get along, but Justice is an Otaku and finds a great copy of Death Note and then weird stuff happens. What does she plan to do? NO PAIRINGS! :D
1. AndJusticeForAll

**This plot is over used, but I had this idea in my head for a while. So, since this is a story that might as well be done, I'm uploading it!**

**There really is no pairing at all, this is probably going to be five chapters max.**

And **Justice **for All!

My dad thinks that my sister and I have nothing to do on the weekends. It's not like I have advanced chemistry homework or a project in French class. Nope. I do shit on the weekends. Now, my sister, yeah she does nothing. So, maybe cleaning out a foreclosed house is good for her. Not me. I don't want to clean up a nasty home that renters purposely mess up to get back at the owners. One time I was doing this and they actually pissed on the walls of the living room. Guess who had to clean it up, me.

So, it's a Saturday and I'm in the middle of picking up one of the bedrooms. These people weren't as bad, but it's still a mess.

You know what I've been thinking about lately, my name. My mother's mom was a hippy. She named my mom Winter and her sister Summer. So, to spite her she named my sister and I patriotic names. My name is Justice Joy Johnson, yes she thinks she has a sense of humor. My sister's name is Liberty Elizabeth Johnson. I refer to her as Libby and my nickname is Joy or JJ because my sister thinks she's funny too. Her name is Liberty, that's worse than naming your kid honor. She has never once acted patriotic, she keeps talking about moving to France.

No, I am so _not_ guilty of wanting to live in Japan the capital of anime. The place where they dipped short bread into chocolate and called it Pocky. The home of Death Note, Fairy Tale, Naruto, and more! Okay, I am so guilty of that. I am so, so guilty. So, my name is a cliché too.

Anyway, my mom's an idiot, my sister's an idiot. I am surrounded by idiots.

Before I start on a new rant there is something in the corner of one of the bedrooms. _Dammit, I cleaned that one!_ I growled to myself.

I walked into the room that smelled like plaster and mustard, I don't know why mustard. Maybe the guy liked hot dogs.

From the looks of it, it's a book. _Hmm, maybe it's the next volume for Attack on Titan. I need volume five… Shut up, I've read them all, just online. _I made my way over to the dark book and sadly no, it was not AOT volume five. But, it was manga.

"Oh my god! Yes, yes, yes! Woo-hoo!" I hollered as I snatched up the book to see none other than Death Note volume one Black edition. Though, when I looked on Amazon it was just black with roman numerals and a picture. This one is just black with the name on the front, that's it. A strap wrapped around it, holding it closed.

"What the hell, JJ?!" The voice of none other than my sister yelled from the doorway. I turned around grinning like an idiot and waved the book around. She walked up and took the book. She looked it over and nodded, "Is this one of the anime's you read?"

I stopped my tribal dance of victory and stared blankly at my sister. I took the book back and slapped her across the face with it. "WHAT THE HELL?!" She exclaimed.

"You told me to smack you when you said something stupid. You just said something stupid." I explained with a shrug and undid the strap and opened to the first page; the shinigami realm and Ryuk. I smiled again.

"I never said that and that fucking hurt!" She growled rubbing her red cheek like a baby. I did not smack her that hard.

"Blah," I stuck my tongue out and walked out of the room. She trudged behind me.

I feel like I was meant to be the older sister, not her. There's a measly three years separating us, but she's big sis and I'm little sis. It's unfair; I get better grades, I'm more mature, and I have plans to go to college. She didn't get good grades, she's more interested in partying or becoming a pop singer, and she's nineteen. Yeah, she's not even in college now, let alone making plans.

"Joy, Lib, we've got to go! I'll be in the truck, and we cannot take home a random animal again! Your mom got pissed the last time you snuck in a cat!" My wonderful, mature father called from down the hall. Isn't he darling? By the way, I only snuck out the cat because he was adorable. It should be a crime if you don't take an adorable cat. That cat's name is Happy… yes, I'm obsessed and I need help.

We were already on our way in that direction, so I just shouted back, "Got it Papa Roach!"

"_Cut my life into pieces!_" He shouted/sung/screeched back.

"_This is my last resort!_" Both I and Libby sang back. We have a weird family, don't judge.

I page through my new-to-me manga while Libby complains about being slapped with a book. Really, she's kind of a baby but we already established that. "Hey, what's that one anyway?"

"Death Note, an amazing manga with great plot and a lovable antagonist and adorable protagonist." I summarized my over-view of the story. I know there's more to it, like… books. She nodded and rolled her eyes. Unexpectedly, she snatched the book and looked through it. I made to protest but sighed and gave up before trying.

I've tried so hard to get her to be an anime fan with me. She never even tried to watch an episode with me.

The two of us walk outside and a blast of cold wind smacks me in the face, much like Libby's slap from earlier. My immediate thought is, _it's June, Mother Nature, get your seasons straight._ My rant to a nonexistent being was interrupted by my sister's voice, "JJ, this is not Berry St."

I look up to find that she is correct. The suburban neighborhood was gone and instead I stood in front crowding people. Train tracks next to me, the smell of smog and construction invading my sense of smell. Worst of all, I didn't understand a word of what any of the crowds of people were saying.

"Where are we?" My sister asked, yeah sis, like I have all the answers.

"I don't know, where certainly not in Kansas anymore Toto." I, the human GPS according to Liberty, retorted dryly.

"Shut up, Joy, this is not Berry St. our dad's truck is not parked haphazardly on the road. These people are not speaking English." She rambled and grasped my shoulders. By forcing me to turn, I got a new view of our new surroundings. There were more people, a lot being students with shoulder bags and uniforms. Then it was as if the people faded and I noticed only one individual among the crowd. This individual, now that I am seeing him in person, is gorgeous. This individual is devastatingly familiar. This individual is none other than Kira, none other than Light Yagami.

He was reading a book and the entire scene was familiar, like déjà vu. I glanced at his own shoulder bag, and there it was ominously sticking out of his bag. There was Death Note.

I watched him crossed the rail road tracks, and watched him pass me and Liberty. He was almost out of sight when realization struck me, I don't know what's going on and I don't know what I'm doing. I bolt and run after the chestnut head that is barely in view. Liberty shrieks from behind me. "Joy! Stop! What the hell!"

I don't listen and continue running after the future mass murderer of Japan. Upon running after him I also realize I am in awful shape, I mean really I need to work out. I'm getting closer to Light and I start shouting, "Stop that teenage boy!"

From behind me Libby added, "Stop that crazy teenage girl!"

I would roll my eyes, but I'm concentrating on running and not passing out from exhaustion. I'm so close to him, I think I smell his cologne. Yep, you heard ladies and gentlemen, Light in fact does wear cologne. I'm about to jump him when much stronger and a lot burly men tackle me to the ground. The last thing I see before being totted away by the Japanese police is Light whipping around with the most shocked face I had ever seen on him since episode thirty-seven.

**Review, that is my last wish, review so I know if I suck or not. :D**


	2. GiveMeLibertyorGiveMeDeath!

**Chapter 2!**

Give me **Liberty **or give me death!

"What is your name?" Okay, I was not expecting this. I thought the NPA was like, a special unit. Apparently, they handle immigration as well. Especially illegal immigration.

"Joy," I answered with my best poker face.

"Full name," Aizawa pressed. Liberty was sitting next to me looking like she'd either throw up or pass out and I really hope it's later.

"Joy Tailor and this is my sister," I gestured towards the pale girl next to me, "Levi." For some reason, giving her a name she knew was a guy's snapped her out of her panic attack. I have no creativity, I gave us the last 'Tailor' from Death Note episode three and my sister the name after one of my favorite anime characters. I actually feel bad, I could've just called her Elizabeth, her middle name. It was spur of the moment.

"When did you arrive in Japan?"

"Today,"

"Where is your passport?" I have no passport, my mom is paranoid about planes and refuses to allow me to get a passport.

"I don't have it with me. I have the story, sir."

"Explain,"

"Okay, we live in California and our parents were on business. The last thing we did was go to the mall before we were jumped." I'm an amazing storyteller, "we tried to struggle but I lost consciousness and I think Levi did too. I woke up on a dock and found my sister not far away from me. We were wondering around when the men from before started running after us. I ran, and Levi ran, and then you guys caught us." I finished my story with a sigh.

"Though your story seems believable, there is nothing to back it up with. You were chasing after a teenager shouting, 'stop that teenage boy.' So, I'm sorry if it seems we don't believe you. Which we don't. Since it seems you don't want to tell us the truth-"

"Well, sir, I know why my sister did that." Liberty spoke up finally. She slammed her fist on the table and a look of determination flashed across her face. I was proud of her for a second, Libby can't stay calm in any kind of situation. Our power went out when I was ten and she was thirteen and she hyperventilated. "You see, I woke up on the boat here and I know for a fact that that boy was a part of it!" And there goes that sense of pride. Bye pride, hello prison bars; I wanted face-palm so bad right there or give her a good old V8 juice knock to the head. "He was conspiring with the men that jumped us! She was simply seeking revenge!" She proclaimed proudly. I bit my lip and bowed my head in shame.

"You believe, that the son of the chief of police is a part of your supposed kidnapping?" Aizawa just barely hid his amusement. Libby's face went blank and she sat back in her chair and stuck her wrists out to Aizawa. "I know my rights." She said rather stupidly. The Japanese don't have the Miranda rights; or do they?

"Please forgive my sister's stupidity." I pled before also sticking my wrists out to Aizawa.

…

So, I might get deported to America. Since I'm pretty sure I am in Death Note, a plot I have seen too many times, I will not see my parents in their Ohio home.

I share a cell with Liberty and prison sucks.

"Why am I Levi, you used your middle name?" Libby asked. I sighed and flopped on the metal plank-bed. I regretted that because metal plank-beds are hard, yes I indeed stated the obvious.

"We should jailbreak." I stated.

"Don't be stupid." Liberty sent me a glare. I sighed again for the second time. We were silent again. I thought of taking a plastic spoon to the concrete, but yes that is stupid. A plastic spoon is not going to even dent concrete. Oh my granola bar, what if we end up on the news and Light sees us… oh, yeah, I didn't give our real names. Sweet, never mind.

"Hey, you guys were talking about prison break right?" I heard a raspy, dull voice from the cell next to ours.

"Yeah," Libby answered and shot the fellow prisoner a skeptical look. The prisoner stood up from her own metal plank-bed and handed us a silver key. "Take it, I'm sixty years old with emphysema. You girls are young, don't waste your lives away in here." Liberty took the key with a goofy grin.

"How did you get that?" I asked with owl-wide eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The stranger shrugged and went back to her seat. I shared a look with Libby before we both ran for the prison door and opened it. We searched for the back door and found it ten minutes later, it occurred to me later that we never said thank you.

We were running as far away from the station as we could get. We stopped at a café. Well, Liberty stopped. "I'm hungry," she shrugged and walked in. I shivered again from the cold. I realized we were still in our cleaning-out-houses clothes, mine being worn overalls and a white tank-top while Libby is wearing holey jeans and a Rihanna concert t-shirt.

The café wasn't busy and we sat at a table in the back. The waitress took our orders of two sodas and two sandwiches. Did I mention that people were understandable now? It was like I could all of a sudden speak Japanese. Yeah, that was helpful and confusing. How did we get here? All I can think of is the volume one manga. Which we stole from the bin they put it in at the station.

"So, what now? I've heard of Death Note from you. Even I know that this is all familiar." Liberty asked.

"I don't know, but I do know I shall save L!" I didn't yell but I vowed this in the fiercest voice I could muster.

"Who?" Liberty cocked a brown eyebrow.

"He's the detective that tries to catch Light in the first part of the anime/manga. He dies and I will save him. I want to save Light from himself and save Mello and Matt and Soichiro and Ukita! I want to save them all!" I fist-pumped the air with a big grin.

"What about me? I know next to nothing about this stuff."

"You'll be my sidekick." I answered confidently.

"How about I'll just follow you around and help out when I'm needed?" She compromised.

"Um, that _is_ a sidekick, but whatever."

And so my mission; save everyone.

**So, review, that's all I ask because if you don't I'll walk around feeling like an amazing author and we don't want that, right?**

**FUN QUESTION! Who said the line I used for the name of chapter 2?**


	3. JusticewillPrevail

**Chapter 3!**

**Justice **will prevail!

We stood outside of Light's home a week after the first Kira killings began. This was stupid, I will admit it; this is downright stupid. "So, what are we going to do? Pretend to be candy salesmen?" Libby asked. Well, actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea. No, it sounds like an awful idea.

"He should be home. Let's climb up to his veranda."

"Whoa, he gets a veranda!? I've always wanted one, how come he gets one!?" She hollered. I frowned and face-palmed.

"Not important," I walked up to the home's gate and straight to where Light's bedroom balcony thing would be. There was a tree, but it looked like it would fall over if a too-fat bird landed on it. So, I looked to my sister. She knew what my look entailed. "No, I'm not going to lift you up to the balcony."

"You're older, therefore you do the carrying." I argued with my hands on my hips. She rolled her eyes and knelt. I stepped on her clasped hands and she lifted me, the best her chicken arms could. It was enough for me to grip the veranda and then grab on to the railing. I climbed on to the veranda completely and huffed. "What about me?" Libby asked from five feet below me.

I paused. I got goose bumps upon hearing someone else. A raspy voice I had never once heard in person. "Hey, Light, someone just climbed up onto your balcony." Ryuk informed the human who was probably sitting at his desk.

I heard a rolling desk chair move and the curtains were swept to the side. I saw Light again, staring at me. Well, he was glaring at me. Recognition flashed across his features, so he definitely remembered me. He opened his sliding glass door. I said nothing, I stood there like a statue. Because, yeah, he's going to assume I'm just a gift from the neighbor. "Hello, are you listening to me?" Libby complained.

"Who are you?" Light asked, his voice very firm and angry but his voice not raising higher than a normal conversation. I mean, I think it would've been less scary if he did yell.

"Um, hey, I'm Joy and that person down there is Levi." I said, though I sounded very much like that time mom asked me what I was doing, and I sounded like a mouse squeaking for her life in the paws of a cat. Light looked very angry, and I thought the eye twitch was created by fan-fiction authors, nope. His left eye twitched like he was losing feeling in that eye.

"You're the girl who attempted to tackle me a week ago." He stated in the same normal volume angry voice.

"Um, maybe,"

"Don't be stupid, Joy. He recognizes you." Libby interjected, unnecessarily. "Well, we wanted to talk to you, Mr. Yagami-san." She added.

"That is so wrong, Levi, that is dead wrong. You basically just said Mr. Yagami Mr." I grumbled.

"Sorry, whatever,"

"What do you want?" Light asked still utterly pissed.

"Let us in, where there's no risk of eavesdroppers." I demanded standing as tall as a 5'4 girl can stand and fists firmly on hips. I would not put it past Light right now to just push me off his veranda and walk back inside. Light didn't do that, thankfully, and stepped to the side. I nodded firmly and waltzed in.

"Hey, what about me?" I paused and sighed. "Just wait up, Levi,"

Light walked back inside and shut the door, the curtains followed. He turned to me, well I didn't really notice. I was too busy staring at Ryuk in a fashion that could be a mix between fear and fan-girl. He looked so much taller in person. "Hey, Ryuk, it's nice to meet you." I greeted. He _hyuked._

"Hey,"

Light was now confused.

It is so cool watching a character, whom is never normally confused, become completely confused. It was hilarious. "How can you see him?"

"It's a secret, Light-o," I got a boost of confidence upon realizing that I was several steps ahead of Mr. Just-as-planned. He seemed less than amused and glared at me.

"How do you know my name?"

"I have secret ninjas." I smirked and again he seemed close to blowing a gasket. It was funny to watch and he doesn't even know my real name. This just keeps getting better.

"Cut the shit," I was really taken aback, I've never heard him cuss; well, he cussed that one time. Still, never once have I heard him say this to someone. Is my crazy sarcasm too much for Light? "Why are you here, what do you want?" He was literally about to have a heart attack without Ryuk writing has name down.

"I know you're Kira, I know how you're Kira, and…" I drew a blank. Shit, I do not know what I want from Light. Oh, right, "I want in. Or _we_ want in. To be truthful, Levi doesn't know what the hell is going on most of the time."

"'You want 'in' that's it?" Light's glare got even more menacing. I guess he doesn't like it when people waste his time, and I'm sure he thinks that's what I'm doing. "How do I do what I do?"

"The Death Note,"

"How do you know I'm Kira and not just another Death Note holder?"

"Secret, you have your secrets and I'll have mine." At this point, the manga is totally non-canon, so for all I know he's already formulating a plan. No, scratch that, he _is_ already forming a plan. Let's just assume he is.

"Fine, what exactly do you mean by 'in'?" He seemed to calm or like a storm that's calm for a few minutes before starting up again. I thought about that. Hmm, what do I mean? Well, I could help. I could just be there like a sidekick. That's it! A sidekick!

"Every superhero or super villain needs a sidekick." I answered simply with a newly created smirk.

"You, or you two, want to be sidekicks?" He frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose. Wow, I'm so used to him doing that when it's Misa.

"Yep, you wanna be God of the New World and I wanna be the God of the New World's right-hand woman. Or _Goddess_." I gestured dramatically to emphasize my point. That actually sounds cool, if I wanted him to succeed. Which I don't want, I don't Light to die, but I think by ending the case earlier without all the other deaths should be good.

"That's all," He said, and I was wondering if it was Light I was talking to. I mean, he's never one to ask stupid questions.

"Yep, I'll show up tell you my opinions. In exchange for my help and silence, I become your sidekick." I summarized and gave him a nice thumbs up.

It was a while before he answered. I mean, I think I counted to sixty, four times. In the anime when Light made tough decisions they'd cut to the "to be continued" thing. Hmm, no wonder they did that. Dude can't make quick decisions.

"Fine, deal," I almost choked, no I did choke. I choked on my words, any argument I was about to make died in my throat.

"Sweet," I silently cheered and stuck my hand out and we shook on it. My inner Light fan-girl did cartwheels at the feel of his warm hand. I was close to doing the stalker thing and inhale his scent.

"Well, what are you working on currently?" I asked releasing his hand and crossing my arms.

"Working on it,"

"Oh… well, um, I'll be going now. Nice meeting you, Light." I waved and left the way I came, of course I forgot I wasn't a ninja and jumped over the railing and landed funny on my ankle. My ankle felt like someone took a hammer to it like in the Stephen King movie Misery.

"Shit!" I hollered and gripped my ankle and hopped around.

"Don't you feel like a dumbass?" Libby chuckled. At the sound of a door opening, I made a fast decision and jumped into the bushes, dragging Libby with me. I saw Sachiko look around her with narrowed confused eyes. I was biting my lip at the pain in my foot.

She went back inside and I gasped.

"Come on, let's get back to that hotel now."

**So, come on guys! Don't be sour pusses! :) :P**

**So anyway, leave a review.**

**New question, who said the statement at the beginning of the chapter?**

**Hugs and Kisses**


	4. Life,Liberty,andthepursuitofHappiness

**I'm uploading all of the chapters I have so far. There might be more than I expected, oh well. I just want to finish something, ONE THING on this website. I have yet to write a multi-chapter story and finished. So, yeah.**

**Chapter 4!**

_Life, __**Liberty,**__ and the pursuit of Happiness_

So, I upheld my promise. Liberty and I went back and forth to Light's. Either to help, which we never did or to be nosy, the most likely reason.

He eventually got used to it. Eventually.

Today I decided to relax. Yesterday, Liberty confused the desk lady and got us a suit at a hotel. I really don't know how she did, especially if there is no more language barrier, so confusion is hard to come by. Liberty can be useful so I'm glad she was sucked into this too.

I sat undisturbed on a patio chair by the pool that was closed due to the cold weather. It was wonderful. Then Liberty crashed my party. "JJ, shouldn't we head to Light's?" She asked blocking the breeze I was getting. I glared.

"Not today, I want to relax. My ankle is sore, my head hurts, and I want a vacation." I groaned and leaned my head back against the back of the chair. She rolled her eyes.

"You twisted your ankle almost a week ago." She frowned.

"Well, it's sore, if you want to go and checkup on him be my guest." I waved her off and went back to reading my manga. Sadly, it wasn't Death Note it was Blue Exorcist.

"Fine," she grumbled and stalked off.

…Liberty…

This is her thing, not mine. If she wants to know things, then she needs to do them. I don't even know what to look for or what to find. I just know he has a note that kills people, he's fighting some investigator guy, and he's got that creepy monster-thing that follows him almost everywhere.

That's it!

JJ knows everything else, she's the expert. If you asked her what Light's birthday and death day was, she'd know. If you asked her all some-odd-number rules of the Death Note, she'd name them. But who's the one not being lazy? Me.

I sighed frustrated as I approached Light's street.

From the looks of it, he was taking a walk. And there he was. Light and his sexy glory, and you do not need to be a fan of the show to appreciate a nice ass and yummy eyes. He was just walking home from school, I guess I was early. That monster thing JJ called a shinigami was floating next to him. Gosh, that thing has legs use them.

He looked up when I walked up and smiled. Yes, he smiled at me. I don't know why, but he actually smiled like he wanted to see me. He never does that, he just acknowledges us with a nod or glance. This smile is warm, I'm practically swooning. "Hello, Levi-chan,"

Oh my, he didn't usually add anything to the end of my name. Awesome, he just called me chan!

"Hi, Light," I faltered but it wasn't hard to return that heart-melting smile. I sauntered over to him. I no longer feel bad about wearing my low cut sweater. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Taking a walk, I was hoping I'd run into you." He said, and he sounded like a kitten purring. I thought I'd faint. He looked me in the eyes, wonderful chestnut meeting my simple blue. He leaned closer and cupped my face with his palm. The next thing I knew was warm lips. I was taken off guard. He's kissing me! This is crazy, shocking, and weird; but it's so nice. Is that the angel halleluiah chorus? I swear those were fireworks.

He trailed across my jaw leaving a trail of fiery kisses.

His teeth tugged my earlobe and he whispered, "Someone's following me."

And very much like a movie, the angels were shot down, the music skipped and the fireworks set the village on fire. I debated on pushing the asshole away.

"Oh," I really shouldn't have responded. "Light, I missed you too, I won't be able to see you for a whole week. That's depressing." Ha, four years of drama club pays off! He's still an asshole.

"Yes, very,"

"I just came looking for you to tell you that. I need to go now," I swooned. I am an amazing actress. I pulled away and my inner evil demon popped up on my shoulder, _you should take advantage of this situation._ "Before I go, who's Yuki?" I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms. Light's face was hilarious, he actually looked confused and even slightly scared

"Um… what?"

"I heard from my friend that you were flirting with some bitch called Yuki. You've got nerve, Light Yagami, thinking you can play people. I'll let you off easy for right now, but in a week I'll be on your ass like white on rice." I huffed and stormed off and speed walked away, I didn't break an ankle so that was accomplished.

When I got back to the hotel, which I totally cheated that lady out of, Justice was still minding her own business in her patio chair. Oh, Justice's _poor_ ankle, gag me.

"So, how was your meeting with Light?" She asked dully, as if she really didn't care. You know, she's the one with the obsession.

"Great, he tried to be all Mr. Moves because someone's following him and I stood up for myself. I'm very proud of myself, you should be too." I grinned triumphantly. Her eyes widened and she stared at me like I had lobsters crawling out of my ears.

"His what?"

"Mr. Moves, you know; suave, flirty," I elaborated. Geez I know she's sixteen, but she has to have some experience with flirts. She's pretty; light brown hair that she cut up to her ears and her eyes were a really pretty blue, like a hazel blue.

"No, he's under surveillance?" She clarified, oh, that's what she meant.

"Yeah, someone's following him like a stalker. I guess he was covering, I still felt cheap. Therefore, I told him off!" I fist-pumped the air and did my own little jig. She rolled her eyes but bolted up out of her seat and into the hotel room. Mmhm, _my ankle hurts_.

"We have to watch him _closely _now. We have a week before we have to go to the Taito Hotel to search for L. So, get a travel bag and take some of the hotel snacks. We're leaving!" I stood there dumbfounded. I really hate being here in Death Note Universe.

…Justice…

We've been staking out the Yagami house for four days. Light's plan is being sorted out. He hasn't mentioned that plan in particular so we have to see when he leaves his house with a beanie on. He should wear those more often, it's a good look on him. That's beside the point, I don't really know if I want to save Penber, he was an ass in Another Note. I hope I might be able to save Misora, but to be honest she lost IQ points upon the Kira investigation therefore my respect. Now, my main goal is to save L and the true idiot Ukita, at least Matsuda only saved his death wish for another time.

"This is stupid," My idiot sister complained from our bush.

"We have to save L, the only way I can find out where he's at is to find the only hotel we are aware he's at. It's guaranteed he'll be at the Taito hotel on the day off the FBI agent deaths." I explained for the umpteenth time in four days. I'm grateful for her though, the day I decide to be lazy and it's the day the surveillance started, Libby for once wasn't lazy. I know, I was shocked too.

"So, when do we know Light is going out to kill Raye-dude?" She asked utterly bored and picked at a blade of grass.

"When Light comes out of his house wearing a beanie and a tan coat." I answer umpthousandth time in four days. She glanced up and threw the blade of grass away.

"Get up then, because he just left his house with shinigami-dude wearing a beanie." She got up and shot up. I am so glad I brought my idiot sister. She began following him before I stopped her.

"No, we have to go to the Taito Hotel now." I hissed, trying not to be heard by Light. Ryuk won't say anything, we're Mario-cart buddies. She rolled her eyes and we ran in the direction of the hotel, I looked up directions.

**Question: well obviously, who said that line? ;)**

**Review, my lovely fellow fanfiction fans!**


End file.
